Correspondence
by Buttamellow
Summary: Letters back and forth between Harry and Ginny after the wars. With Harry in America and Ginny always on the job, will they ever get together?


**Correspondence**

_Chapter 1: Birthday Wishes_

Punkin and Lilah

A large snowy owl uncannily resembling the one that the great Harry Potter had once owned swooped into the apartment of one Ginny Weasley shortly after dusk the day before her birthday with a thick roll of parchment tied to its leg.

_Dear Ginny, _

Howdy from the States. It's been too long I know, but after all this time I still haven't forgotten my favorite Weasley's birthday. How old will you be 17? 18? I'm just kidding with you of course. I wish I could be there to help you celebrate properly, but things are rather backed up here in Aspen with the skiing season coming up fast.

I've expanded the lines since I last wrote you. Sirius Snowboards now has a ski department. It took a while for me to get them just right, but I know they're better than most of the mainstream brands out there.

Things haven't changed much here in the cabin. I still live alone with only old Hedwig and one of her daughters, Fina, for company. It's nice and quiet up here on the side of the mountain. The sun rises are more amazing now to me than when I first landed this side of the pond. Each day seems more beautiful than the last. I thought that the drain would be the end of my life, but I've learned there are other things. Life is precious. But I'm getting a bit too philosophical for a 'Happy Birthday' letter.

I must apologize about your birthday present. It won't make it there in time for the actual event, but I'll get it shipped as soon as possible. You know how Muggle methods are. I overestimated their ability to get it to England on time.

Happy Birthday Ginny. I miss you all so much.

Love,  
Harry

The day had been long and practice had been tedious to say the least. Upon entering her apartment, Ginny had magicked her bag of gear to the closet and her dirty robes to the hamper. It was only then that she saw the familiar white owl perched upon her desk.

Making her way to her desk, she pulled out an owl biscuit for Fina before taking a seat and opening Harry's most recent letter with a smile.

About an hour later, a letter had been composed and sealed. Attached to Fina's leg, Ginny stroked the owl's feathers once more before watching it soar off into the sunset.

_Harry _

It's been ages. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see your familiar, untidy scrawl before my eyes. I just can't help but smiling. I just wanted to thank you, and congratulate you as you are the first (and so far the only one) who has actually remembered my birthday.

How's it feel to be twenty-two, old man? You're getting up there, huh? I hope you received the card I sent you via owl. I know, I know. It doesn't sing or attack you but I do hope it'll suffice.

It's good to hear the shop is coming along nicely. I do hope to see it sometime once work lets up. I don't know if you've heard over there, but I'll be playing for the Magpie's (at least for the time being). It's strange as I haven't played since seventh year and all. I never really thought I'd need to after I went into...you know. I never realized I'd miss it so much.

Harry, you have to make a deal with me. You and I have to go to a Quidditch match soon, just the two of us. It'll be loads of fun and we can both comment on how terrible the players truly are. How does that sound to you?

You know, I truly wish that I was eighteen. Things were so new then. Now I feel so set in my ways, so old. And, as of tomorrow, I'll be even older. Part of me feels so terribly...sad. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choices, you know. But who am I to regret things?

_I know, I know what you're thinking. 'Gin, you're 21. How could that even possibly be considered old.' But, I don't know, I feel it. I mean- we grew up so much faster than we were ever mean to. It's just hard to imagine the next 10 years down the road sometimes. But, I'm whining. It much be the lack of sleep I've gotten lately. I've been doing a lot of late hours. Figures, huh? At least now that I'm with the Magpie's I'll be getting a bit more sleep. _

Ron and Hermione are doing fine. I don't know if Hermione's told you this or not but she didn't get married to that prat Caleb. He basically left her at the alter- told her that he couldn't marry her. She took it so well that I was worried. I would've Bat Bogey'd him but Mum was watching. Figures.

_Ron covered that nicely for me though. He hexed the idiot right out of his socks. You'd be proud. Fred and George were so excited that they took him out and got him absolutely trolleyed. Quite hilarious really if you ask me. _

_Supposedly they got into a fight the other day though- big surprise there. It still amazes me that those two are so…blind about their feelings for one another. Apparently, Ron's a big prat too. Or so I've gathered from Hermione. He basically rubbed the whole Caleb-ordeal in her face, telling her it was her fault for getting mixed up with such a tosser. Ron, Ron, Ron. Won't he ever get it through his little brain that that really isn't the best way to sweep a girl off her feet? Honestly Harry, why didn't you just lock them in a broom cupboard back at Hogwarts? It would've saved us a whole lot of trouble. Actually, that gives me an idea…_

_  
So other than the occasional mishaps that do tend to happen here and there, everything is going well. Thank you so much for my upcoming present, although you didn't have to get me one. I'm sure that I'll love it no matter what it is. You've always gotten me good presents before. Why should I be disappointed now? _

I really do miss you, Harry. Come to visit soon, okay?

With love,

Ginny


End file.
